Tom the Turkey
by BossKing109
Summary: Episode 2 of the What Am I series. A warlock switches bodies with Jake on Thanksgiving, and soon chaos ensues. Will Finn, Wyatt, and Marceline be able to catch that warlock and will Lady R, PB, and Emily be able to rescue 'Tom' from getting roasted alive for the Marauders' own Thanksgiving dinner? My first holiday fic. I own only the OC's.


_What am I?_

_Can I fly?_

_What am I?_

_Can things ever go right?_

_What am I?_

_What am I…?_

_Do I…make peeps happy?_

_Do I…turn events crappy?_

_Cosmic Owl, this I plea in a howl,_

_What am I?_

_Prismo…don't go_

_I still need an answer_

_From a hula dancer_

_I wanna know why, _

_Oh, great Glob in the sky_

…_What am I…?_

_(What am I…?)_

**Title Card**

_**Tom the Turkey**_

_Jake and Lady's pups watch helplessly as their father as a turkey is being tied to a stick to be roasted alive by the Marauders, while on the right side Finn, Marceline, and Wyatt are on a Ancient Physic Tandem War Elephant seem to be chasing the warlock in Jake's body._

"Ahh…" Marceline put the finishing touches on the table for the Thanksgiving meal tonight. "You seem happy," Finn walked in and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "Yeah. It's been a long time since I've celebrated Thanksgiving. I have a lot to be thankful for, this year."

"All I'm thankful for is having you," Finn said. Marceline glared at him playfully. Finn shot his arms up defensively. "Alright, okay. And a lot of other things too."

"C'mon, weenie." Marceline said. "The puppies are waiting for their playtime." "I think they're too excited." "What makes you say that?" Fin pointed in front of them to see the pups running towards them. "Aw. They're so cute." Marceline commented as her boyfriend frantically tried to find a way to escape.

Meanwhile, a warlock was in a swamp, studying spells and reading a comic, minding his own business, when he sees a frog jump on a rock, wearing lipstick. "Huh?" the warlock is confused. "Hey! Don't you be judging! It was that turkey dat done this to me!" the frog exclaimed and hopped away.

Suddenly, a turkey appeared, walking beside the warlock. "Hello, there." it said. "Can I offer you in a…_trade_?"

As Finn watched the pups hop on Marceline and slobber her, his iPhone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"**Hey, Finn." **said the Marauder Chief of the Marauder Village.

"Hey, Felix. You coming?"

"**Yea, course, man. Hope you got a big juicy turkey waiting for us."**

"Don't worry. It'll be so good, it'll have Jake's voice."

"**What kind of figure of speech was **_**that**_**?"**

Finn blushed. "Uh…well, hope to see you here. Bye!" Finn hung up the phone. As Jake and Lady chattered with each other, a turkey walked up to them. "Hello," it gobbled. "Oh! You can be our turkey for out Thanksgiving feast tonight!" Jake exclaimed. The turkey scowled. "I'm afraid that won't be happening."

"Huh?"

"_Veneficus Reverse incantatores: O, Latin navitas, aperire potentiam tuam, et switch haec corpora intra hora!_" **(Translation: Wizard reverse spell: Oh, Latin energy, open your power, and switch these bodies within the hour!) **

There was a blast of heat, green powder swirled around Jake, and engulfed him in…water?

"Jake!" Lady screamed. The water turned into steam, and when the steam cleared, Jake was there. But not in his body.

"J-Jake…?"

"GOBBLE, GOBBLE!"

"Oh _no_!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

Lady looked up to see the warlock in Jake's body. "It worked!" "What worked?!" demanded Lady. "The spell! I switched our bodies and now he's a turkey and I'm a dog. Not my normal form but better than flightless bird! Plus this dog is _magical_!"

The warlock used Jake's stretchy powers to inflate his leg. "Fantastic. Extraordinary! Getting my old body back will be easier this way! I shall be taken more seriously-" The warlock was cut off by a punch in the face.

"Give back my husband's body!" Lady commanded. The warlock sneered, "Yeah right. What about mine? I want my body too." "Not my problem." "Then it's not my problem about your husband's body, either." "Give it back or I'll-"

"Or you'll _what_? Beat me up? Kill me? Then how are you going to get the answer?" Lady shut her mouth. "Dude!" Jake said in the turkey's body. "Not cool! Gimme back my body! Without it, I'm…Jake the Turkey!" "Well without _my _body, I'm Dale the Dog! And I don't want to be one! Even if he has powers! All I can tell you, is that if we don't get our normal bodies back before the hour passes, we're _stuck _like this."

"…"

"…"

"…Forever!"

"Forever?" squeaked Jake.

"Forever!" Dale began to run from them. "Forever! Forever! Forever! Forever! Forever! Forever!" Soon, Dale was out of sight. "What do we do, Jake?" Lady asked frantically. "I don't know. But all I know is that the kids might not take me seriously anymore or will either shun me, I'll have to go to the bathroom an entirely different way, I won't have powers, I won't be able to eat ice cream faster, and in the meantime I'll have to change my identity as Tom the Turkey! Oh, the horror! Oh, and you and I won't be able to have our Fun of Pleasure sessions anymo-OW!"

Lady bonked 'Tom' on the head with a red face. "Don't say that out loud! It's humiliating, Jakey!" "Don't call me, Jakey anymore, Lady. Or Jake. Or Jacob. Or Jako. Or Jack. Or Jakomendo. Or Jakewoo. Or Jakemister. Or Jock Jake. Or the Jaker. Or Jakernator. Or-"

"_What_?" yelled Lady. "I don't know!" Lady face palmed. "Oh, yeah!" Jake remembered. "It is Tom now," "Jake. We need to do something about this fast! We only have 40 minutes left!"

"Well at least things can't get any worse,"

Just then, things _did _get worse. The Marauders had arrived, the saw Tom. "Hye, fellas, look! A turkey!" The ran over to Tom. "Defininets looks good enough to eat." a marauder licked his lips. "_Eat_?" Tom repeated fearfully. "Back off!" Lady pushed the Marauders aside. "Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, it's me, guys. Jake. Only I'm Tom now." Jake said. However, the Marauders were still being ignorant. "Wow! It even has Jake's voice! Finn was being literal! He kept his promise! I also guess he wanted us to have our **own **turkey. Which means our own private personal Thanksgiving feast boys! I am thankful for this future meal to Finn. Take it, boys!" Felix commanded his people. The Marauders over powered and out-numbered Lady, and took Tom. "Ow!" he shouted in pain. "Ouch! Watch it! Gah! Watch the feathers, dude!"

"No!" uttered Lady.

"No worries, gal! I'm be fine! Don't forget me, though! And to tell the others! Bye! Love you! And the children! Aggh! Not right there, that's where I have to PEE!"

Lady watched as the rough-housers took her husband away.

"FIIIN!" 

"Okay. So we should have all the decorations and utensils and material. We got the tables. Guests are on the list…" Princess Bubblegum checked off every thing they had so far on a list. "PB calm down," Finn assured. "Do we have the turkey?" she asked ignoring Finn.

"YES!" Lady swooped down towards them panicking. "And he's about to be roasted alive by the Marauders if we don't-" "Hey, guys." Wyatt and Emily greeted exiting a vortex. "What did I mi-"

"…If we don't save him!" Lady finished. "Wait, wait. What are you talking about, Lady?" Marceline asked. "Jake's been turned into a turkey by some warlock named Dale and we only have an hour to get his body back and Jake's about to be eaten by the Marauders because they thought Finn got a turkey for just them personally!"

"Daddy!" cried all the puppies in despair. "Okay," Finn said. "How much time-" "Thirty minutes only!" "Alright. Marceline, Wyatt and I will find the warlock. Emily, PB, and Lady, you guys try to stall the Marauders." Finn instructed.

"What about us?" Drake asked. "Oh…you guys can go play with BMO." "We already have." Jake Jr. said. "He's now talking with Football." "Who is Football?" "HELLO? RESCUING JAKE AND CATCHING THAT WARLOCK? REMEMBER?!" Lady shouted trying to go back to the right subject.

"Right. Let's go!" Finn, Marceline (wearing sunscreen Bonnibel made for her to go out into the sun), and Wyatt climbed on the Ancient Physic Tandem War Elephant to track down the warlock. "Onwards, steed! Or m'lady!" exclaimed Emily as she and Bubblegum climbed on Lady. Tears strung Lady's eyes. _Jake always called me m'lady…_

PB noticed Lady's expression. "Lady, you don't have to do this. Emily and I can-"

"No," Lady interrupted. "I want by Tom back."

"What? WHOOOOAAA!"

Lady dove into the sky, flying high-speed to the Marauder Village.

The pups were the only ones left.

Silence hung around them, until Raen broke it. "…Well…this blows."

"Anyone up for Card Wars?" Lisa suggested.

"NO!" her siblings immediately yelled at her at the same time.

Meanwhile, Finn, Wyatt and Marceline had found the warlock, and Walter (That's what Finn named the elephant) tried to shoot him using energy rays from his trunk.

However, the warlock was fast and agile, and he jumped in a small hole. "Fart creams!" cursed Wyatt. "We lost him!" "Then we'll find him." Finn said. _Walter, use the Energy Geyser maneuver! _

Walter stuck his trunk in the ground, but before he could do anything else, 'Jake' jumped out of the hole, his arms in the air and wailing in terror as he tried to flee from the vicious ants.

"There he is!" Marceline pointed. She flew to towards him and grabbed him in her hand. The warlock growled and started to ascend in size, making himself too heavy for Marceline to carry. He landed on the ground, and was ready to leave again, but Finn dove down and kneed his stomach. Then he hit his left eye with the butt of his sword. "Ow! Give me a break! I just want my body back before the hour ends!" he uttered.

"Why did you do this in the first place?" Wyatt asked walking over to them. "My body was stolen by a turkey! But it was really a wizard possessing a turkey's body! He offered to trade one of the most rare magic spells in Ooo. But it was a fluke, and the burp cherry had me as a turkey!"

"Do you know his name?" Finn questioned.

I think it was, Magic Man…"

"Magic Man!" gasped Marceline, and her teeth became clenched and her hands turned into balls. "You know him?" Wyatt asked. "I mean, so do Finn and I, but you too?"

"Yeah," Marceline responded. "He was in cahoots with Ash a long time ago. One of his lackeys. He forced me to marry Ash, but luckily Finn's great-grandfather and Wyatt's great-granddaughter helped me and sabotaged the wedding."

Finn and Wyatt exchanged uneasy and confused glances at each other.

Marceline summoned her bass. "Come on. We've got a wiz to find."

Wyatt, the warlock, and Finn chocked back laughs. "It's not funny!" Marceline shouted at them, floating away. "Now get over here _now_!" The three climbed hurried over to the vampire with Walter close behind.

"Hey, grandmas!" screamed a voice from above the Marauder village. The Marauders looked up to see Lady, Emily and PB. Emily fell down, her fist aiming at a marauder. However before she came into contact, she switched attacks and kicked the marauder in the groin instead. "Psyche!" she laughed.

Bubblegum came down when Lady was close to the ground, and held up an arrow. "Hand over the turkey to us and nobody gets hurt!"

"More like the opposite now!" Felix shouted as a cue for his people to attack. Emily swung a jab to a nose, and a left hook to a rib. PB landed an uppercut to a stomach, and shot electric arrows at the Marauders that when it touched them, they wouldn't get pierced but electrocuted. Lady whipped her tail at some Marauders, and head butted others.

"Wow!" Emily cheered. "My first time rough-housing and I'm already boss at it!" A weak Marauder answered, "That's cause you're a girl, and we have to go super easy on gir-" Emily elbowed the guy in the neck.

"Girls!" Lady called out. "Cover me!" PB and Emily nodded and attempted to hold back as many Marauders as they could. Bubblegum threw a long gun at Emily who caught it. "It shoots out grenades!" Bonnie exclaimed. Emily grinned. "That's pretty hardcore for you, PB." She turned to the marauders and launched grenades at them. "WHOOHOO!"

Lady quickly flew over to Tom being tied to a stick under a fireplace by Felix. "Felix! Stop this at once!" Lady told him. "Never! I want my dinner to be perfect!" Felix lunged at Lady and put her in a headlock. "Well too bad. There's no such thing as **perfect**!" Lady fell upside down, crushing Felix against the ground at the same time. She stood up, and yanked him off her. "Lady!" Tom exclaimed in delight.

"Ja-I mean, Tom!" Lady flew over to the turkey and began to untie the rope around him. "Oh, Lady, it was horrible! They-" "Now isn't the time, Tom!" Lady cut him off. "We only have about 15 minutes left!" "_What_!"

"Daddy! You're safe!" Drake, Raen, Lisa, Jake Jr, and Megan ran over and hopped on the turkey. Tom was confused while Lady was a little angry and shocked. "What are you five doing here?! It's too dangerous!"

"Well it was too boring back at the fort!" Megan said back. "Besides, we missed our dad, and wanted to know if we was okay." Lady sighed happily. "I hope you were all careful getting here though. Looks like it, anyway."

"Wait. You guys don't think I'm a freak when your father is a turkey?" Tom asked. "Nah," the kids replied in unison. "Hmph," shrugged Tom and hugged his children. "HEY!" Felix yelled at them, recovering. "Hands off my turkey!" "You guys know what time it is?" Jr. asked his siblings. "Adventure Time?" Drake answered, half-statement, half-question. "No. Time to kick some Marauder Chief butt!"

The puppies ran quickly, and jumped in the air, aiming at Felix in attack stances ready to take the target and hit. Felix backed and away from them and started to frantically zip through the crowd of small duels. "No! Get away! _Noooo_! ARRRGGHHH!"

"Ready…" Jr and Drake said at the same time. They got closer. "Aim…"

"FIRE!" Lisa rushed and torpedoed straight at Felix…

"WE JUST WON'T YOU TO HAVE THE SPELL ET WORN OFF BEOFRE THE HOUR, MAN!" Finn screamed at Magic Man dodging another plant pot. "Eat your own dirt!" Wyatt launched an attack of dirt at Magic Man. It reached at his face but he jumped and-

"GRR! You got my shirt stained!" he cried. "Shut up, we don't care!" Marceline threw her axe at him, and flew in the air boomerang style, but failed to hit M.M. "Dude, this is getting us nowhere! We only have _8 minutes_!" Finn shouted. "Why'd you do this in the first place you shirt-sucker, you!" the warlock shook his fist furiously.

Magic Man shrugged, "Cause I felt like it? Oof!" A framed picture of him and his forgotten loved one came into contact with his head by Marceline, and went through it. Magic Man fell to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. "We don't have time for him to black out!" the warlock exclaimed. He jumped on M.M's body. "Augh!" Magic Man winced in agony.

"Stop all this madness, Magic Man! Please! For Thanksgiving's sake?" Wyatt pleaded. Tears escaped Magic Man's eyes. The others gaped at him in shock. "M-Magic…?" Finn whispered.

The Marauder Village was almost completely destroyed. Marauders were on the ground, highly injured and groaning in pain or knocked out as a light. They were all tired. Bubblegum and Emily were on the ground, their hair messed up, and panting in exhaustion and a little in soreness. Even if they first had the upper hand and were being taken easy on, Marauders weren't called the Best Rough-Housers for nothing. They put up some good and great fights.

"I…I can't f-feel…my face…" Emily choked. "Don't f-fret, E-Em-Emily…" reassured PB in a weak state. "I'm sure…L-Lady has ev-everything else…under…c-c-c-c-contro…" Bubblegum's voice trailed off and stopped.

"P-PB? Peebles? Poibles?!" Emily panicked. "Can you hear me? _Princess Bubblegum_!"

Emily's screech echoed over to the other side of the village. Raen weakly shot her head up. "D-did you guys….h-hear that…?" Her siblings weakly tried sitting up. "It sounded like Auntie Emily…"

"Ugh. I can't mooove!" Megan complained. "Thanks a lot, Lisa. You sure know how to tick off a Chief of Marauders." "Be quiet, you b-brat…" Lisa said tiredly. "Are we gonna die?" whimpered Jr. "I can't die!" exclaimed Megan. "I'm not ready!" "Nor am I!" Raen added. "SHUT UP, will ya?!" Drake shushed them. "We will survive. I mean, we're right next to them."

Drake pointed to their parents on the ground, and Felix weakly getting up. Tom was for some reason laying on the log under the fireplace. Felix took the ropes and started to tie them tightly around Tom. Tom opened one eye, and shrieked. "Ahh! Get off me! No! Let go of me!" This caught his wife's attention. "Hey!" she said. "You are too late!" Felix said.

"No we're _**not**_!" Finn screamed as he, Wyatt, Marceline, the warlock, Emily, an unconscious PB, and Magic Man appeared in the sky on Walter. "**WHAT?!**" Felix yelled in shock. Walter dove down, landing above Felix.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**_**!**"

_SPLAT_!

Walter's humongous, enormous feet crushed and broke down Felix into the ground. "Told you they could come in handy," Wyatt gloated, crossing his arms, smirking. They all got down (except PB) and Marceline used her fangs to snap the ropes around Tom. "Okay. It's time to turn everything back to normal." Magic Man said. "There's only 45 seconds left!"

Tom and the warlock quickly stood next to each other, and M.M chanted in Latin, "_O, magnus magicales Latine incantatory: close tua potestate, ego praecipio, id est ordo. Et nullo tempore ad PUPUS et nibh rutrum, orportet te heu switch haec corpora tergum!_" **(Translation: Oh, great magical Latin spell: close your power, I command**_, _**that is an order. And no time to chit and chat, you must alas switch these bodies back!)**

In no time, a puff of smoke surrounded the two, red lightning zapped them, a white cloud absorbed them, and rained out their bodies. Flowers surrounded them, and burned down in fire, revealing the two. The warlock was there, back in his normal body, and it was not vice versa for Jake. Everyone cheered and whistled in joy, hugging Jake and congratulating him. "Glad to have my bromie, back." Finn patted Jake's back and then hugged him. Jake hugged back. "Bromie?"

Finn broke them embrace. "Yeah, dude. Brother and homie combined." Finn and Jake fist bumped. "Foreva," Jake said. Finn and Wyatt high-fived, and Marceline kissed Finn on the lips. "Happy Thanksgiving," she told him as the sun went down. Suddenly, fireworks exploded in the sky. Everyone watched them in awe. They turned to see an awoken PB with a button in her hand. "Poibles!" Emily wrapped her arms around her. Bubblegum smiled, giggling.

The puppies attacked their father in a hug, slobbering him in salvia. Soon, people from Aaa were coming, and Beemo activated music mode, there was a wonderful party that had just begun. Magic Man had healed everyone who needed it using his powers, but Finn noticed him leave. Magic Man felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the human hero smiling at him. "You were involved in this too, man." Magic Man smiled and joined them.

Everyone had their Thanksgiving Feast, including the Marauders, and there were even at least six big wild turkeys Cake and L.M's kids brought from Aaa with the help of Fifi and Marshall. The eating was gone and the party again continued to go on. The warlock laughed as he did the moonwalk across the 'dance floor'. Ancient Physic Tandem War Elephants came in the picture, using their power to shoot out more fireworks from their trunks. As increasing amounts of various fireworks exploded, exciting more of the princesses, princes and other numerous citizens of Ooo and Aaa. Even Ice King and Ice Queen were there.

"Boy, am I thankful for still being here and hangin' with the Party God and Party Pat!" Jake exclaimed happily. Lady kissed him on the head, then nose, then cheek, and then mouth. Jake's face went as red as a tomato as he chuckled nervously and a bit in embarrassment. "I'm thankful for still having my husband alive." she said. They glanced to see their kids cutely playing with Mo-Chro and Cake's children.

The Party Giant arrived, dancing, and literally rocking and shaking the ground, making the party even more intense and fun to stay at. Over the years while Finn and Fionna were growing up, the Party God decided to give his title to someone else worthy. He had given his crown (his hat) to Pat, who became the new Party God. It was the same in Aaa with the Party Goddess, Party Patty, and Cake. "We hear by announce, Cake and Jake the new Party Goddess and Party God!" Party Patty and Pat announced. Jake and Cake cried tears of joy. This also meant their children were Party Princes and Princesses.

And maybe for the Former Party God and Goddess to spend quality time together, for Pat and Patty to flirt…and for the Male and Female Giants to just plain make-out in front of everyone. "_EEEEWWW_!" everybody cried in disgust but applauded for Cake and Jake. Party Bears and giant snails and lugs were added to the party. It was an exquisite time for these peeps to enjoy and never forget to remember and cherish these moments.

…And the party itself too.

"Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." Wyatt gave a thumbs-up smiling, aware and knowing that he had made the right choice of being with this family of Adventure Time.

Beemo/BMO whatever waved, grinning. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

…**Wow. Can you believe how much stuff just happened over body switching? Oh, and what made Magic Man switch the bodies back? That'll be explained in another episode. **

**-BossKing109**


End file.
